Eulogy,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In 1986, I walked into a comic shop and saw the last issue of SUPERMAN taped up on the wall. The issue was number 423. On the cover, there was the last stand of the Daily Planet Building as a squad of Metallo cyborgs took over. Superman revealed to the world on TV that he's Mr. Kent, the mild mannered reporter. The Toyman and the Prankster also attacked.
1. Chapter 1

D Approximately Words Counted 300

Six Cot Gr. Rd, A 2013 M

M, Disposable Copy

Phone Extension, 8232

Superman is Dead. An Introduction to in Mourning for Superman.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

In 1986, I walked into a comic shop and saw the last issue of SUPERMAN taped up on the wall. The issue was number 423. (Four hundred and twenty-three) On the cover, there was the last stand of the Daily Planet Building as a squad of Metallo cyborgs took over. Superman revealed to the world on TV that he's Mr. Kent, the mild mannered reporter. The Toyman and the Prankster also attacked. The Legion of Super-Heroes came from the future to say the last goodby to their inspiration.

The comic magazine SUPERMAN was cancelled, due to how nobody read SUPERMAN any more. All of America saw that last issue of SUPERMAN 423 in the store and thought with a collective sigh, "Aw, MaaaaannnnNnnnnNN ….!"! Nobody cared about the never-ending battle for justice.

… Is something I wrote for after I heard that Superman was going to die again in THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN film that Kevin Smith wrote just because Smith and film executives said so. The "Mr." Smith script's on the Internet of course! When they wrote a rewrite of the script and filmed it they called it SUPERMAN RETURNS and suddenly another one of my grown-up sister's friend is going around saying that Clark Kent Kal-El "Superman" dies in it just like what happened during STAR WARS EPISODE FIVE: THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK all over ...again! I wrote this on Editorial Page while being Editor at THE MADISON, WISCONSIN JOURNAL. Rated "K.G". because this should not be read aloud without a kid accompanying someone! Read and review this poem and don't forget to favorite me! Kent "El" belongs to D.C. enterprises company.

- - -30- - -

2012

N, IN

"Eulogy from A SUPERMAN Fan"

by

Mark Meredith

Superman's last issue has come and gone.

As A comic book collector and a fan of Superman ... tell me...

... What am I to do with the rest of my life now?

Superman's comics are my life and now... without it... once you take that away from me I am a ramshackle thing of weak flesh of little solid substance to keep my form standing.

If you take away my Superman comic books, it would be as if you had plunged your hand into the flesh of my stomach through the gore and grasped my spine down at the base of my ribcage and tore my skeleton from out of my skin.

My hollow shambling form would collapse in on itself with no visible means of support to hold it up.

I have run faster than a speeding bullet beside this man.

I have stopped the mighty paths of powerful tempered steel locomotives with the help of this man.

I leave leaped tall buildings in a single bound with this man... this friend... my friend.

Whenever the fair weathered friends that would come and go in my life would turn on me and betray me... walk out of my life without so much as a backward glance or reason why...

... Superman comics would always be a part of my life month in and month out.

It had Fortress of Solitude, Phantom Zone projectors, a kryptonite vault made of lead, Super girls, Super baby …. .


	2. Chapter 2

D. Ln. Count 30

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"ARTICLE; A FREE-VERSE POEM: HANDICAPPED SUPER

HEROES ... SUPERMAN'S COUSIN KARA SUPERGIRL!"

by

Mark Walter Meredith

If one were to bet just an average someone that SuperGirl Linda once thought that SuperGirl was Superman Kent does anybody out there think this average someone would take such a bet?

One might think that the answer to that would be yes, but that average someone would lose some money!

It all begins in the fifties.

While_** Marvel Comics **_was still appealing to some Tales from the Crypt-type readers, the good old-fashioned SUPERMAN's comics was still appealing to good old fashioned kids.

In comics, sometimes try-out characters are introduced who display a new concept or idea for one issue, then die ... in the end of the comic book story.

Metallo and; the Kryptonite Man were such.

Yet, another was the first Bullseye, and so was SuperGirl Kara Zor-El such.

Whenever readers like such an idea, the creators of the comic book bring back such a try-out character.

You can find the first appearance of, Ms. Lee, Kara, was in an old fashioned story where **Superman's** young pal Jimmy Olsen found an ancient magic artifact that granted him a wish.

James Olson spent the wish on **Superman** wishing Superman to have a Super"Girl" to be his Super Girlfriend_! _

__A _Supergirl materialized that was magical and looked just like, Ms. Lee, the cousin that Clark hadn't met yet at that point.

After Superman El met Supergirl ... Lois felt sad because the Super"-Girl" had powers, which she could not have.

When SuperMan confronted a big Kryptonite meteorite, Supergirl said she'd handle it because it would not affect her since she was made of "magic."

The Supergirl was bluffing... ...though, because James Olson had wished, that Supergirl would be just like Superman; thus Supergirl naturally had the same weaknesses as Superman.

Supergirl sacrificed herself to save Superman and faded away into nothing upon her death.

One could argue that when Jimmy Olson wished for_ a _Supergirl that was just exactly like Superman in her powers, that the Supergirl would take the form of the only Kryptonian that was alive throughout space and had the closest matching DNA to Superman in Kent's (as his) only living and surviving family members.

When Krypton exploded, a whole city was blown into outer space called Argo City.

Because a cloud of breathable air was clinging to this chunk of Krypton, the dwellers of this city Argo ... upon that land ... worked together to erect a dome over Argo and the surrounding land to keep that atmosphere on what was left of that remnant of Krypton.

A scientist led the citizens of Argo who the ancient Kryptonians named _"__El__"_ ... that _El_ was the brother of a Kryptonian genius whose last name was also _El_.

_ The scientist from Argo City ... his name being: "Zor."

_ _ _.. Because of exposure to Krypton's nuclear uranium core explosion... _..._the ground beneath Argo City composed of the Krypton matter of the chunk of rock Argo was built upon, began to turn to Kryptonite beneath their very feet!

Luckily for the survivors of Argo, ... and thanks to Zor's studies in irradiation_..._ he had a surplus of lead sheet metal that was stored in his laboratory with which they were able to cover the bedrock of Kryptonite!

**_ _ _****Then...** eventually they were encountered by a mass of asteroids that were heading for an uninhabited passing solar system's planets to burn up in their individual atmospheres.

The "meteorites," as they are specifically called penetrated holes in the protective layer of sheet metal!

_El_ knew that there was only a short_ amount _of time before the small_** amount**_ of air in the dome became radioactive with the distinct radiation of Green-Kryptonite radiation.

Jor-El's brother rushed to create a space rocket in which he could send his teenage daughter to an inhabited **safe planet** to live for the rest of _Kara -El's_ life.

__ _ _ ___Kara's_ mother **Alura Zor-El** used a space telescope to search for a fitting inhabited planet that was right for _Kara_ ... with.

She espied at many inhabited worlds, but then she spotted one that caught **Alura's** eye.

**Alura** found a blue planet that by monumental odds already had a Krypton Samaritan **Superman** who was a renowned hero ... upon this planet Earth.

An infant Kryptonian had beaten _Kara_ who was living on Argo City... _..._had rocketed past the piece of Krypton on which Argo City was upon ... at great velocities... reaching Earth before Argo and the detached Kryptonite mass was salvaged by its surviving citizens ... and eventually made into **livable** ... by building a dome over it to contain its breathable atmosphere. … . .

Continued.

- - -30- - -

D. Approx Count 300

56 Cottage Three2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ... if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? ... Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. Approximate Word Count 2,100

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one does not really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero. That would be a bet that on all counts ... ... I would win. There is a superhero today that uses a crutch and has a limp. Frederick Freeman was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman was a fan of _Captain Marvel_ ...wanting to meet _Captain Marvel_ ...when little did he know that young Mr. Freeman already had met _Captain Marvel_ because _Captain Marvel_ was in truth his best friend Batson. Mr. Freeman is an orphan like Batson because his parents were killed in a boating accident. He loved boating though and if a horse bucks one off then get right back in the saddle because Mr. Freeman _lived_ with his grandpa and they often went fishing with him some "Saturday morns". One of those Saturday "morns" _Captain Marvel_ was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the Captain Nazi, Albrecht Krieger who had just been unfrozen from World War II. At that point Batson, Captain Marvel was Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's archenemy and he finished the battle punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger unconscious, he being defeated fell off of the star-craft and plunged to the Earth. Later Nazi, Albrecht Krieger tumbled to Earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young Mr. Freeman in his fishing rowboat. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger plunged from "heaven" and he thought that it could only be young Mr. Freeman's hero-_Captain Marvel_! Young Mr. Freeman jumped feet first into the water near the boat to help the person up into the boat. As he got back into the boat, young Mr. Freeman's grandfather and he stood on both sides of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger to help Nazi, Albrecht Krieger stand hunched over gaining his composure he thanked them by grabbing his grandfather and throwing Mr. Freeman, Senior left-handed ...killing his granddad. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger thanked Mr. Freeman by beating him into a body-cast and lashing out with a fist to young Mr. Freeman's back...snapping his spine. He was put into a full body-cast...put into a hospital ...where his good friends came to visit and cheer up the embittered Mr. Freeman because he was now paralyzed. Mr. Freeman was bitter because of the fact that Mr. Freeman had young Mr. Freeman's grandfather killed. Luckily, Mr. Freeman's friends were Batson and Mary Batson. Batson and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital and Mr. Freeman's hospital room after he had fallen asleep ...after Mary Batson and he had said their individual code words, "SHAZAM!"! and changed into the Captain Marvel Family..._Captain Marvel_ himself...and Mary Marvel too! When Mary Marvel and _Captain Marvel_ arrived in the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room, they sneaked with Mr. Freeman's body out of the hospital and flew with his sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip that floated at the end of time where Batson received his magical powers. The wizard SHAZAM who gave him ... ...Batson's marvel-powers sat upon the wizard SHAZAM's throne. The wizard SHAZAM looked downward upon the sleeping Mr. Freeman's peaceful face and told the Marvel Family that the wizard SHAZAM had already given all of his magical superpowers to Batson and anybody whom was a brother or sister to him.

Meredith-2 "…ROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-3 "…ROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

He stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young Mr. Freeman the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because he had already granted all of the wizard SHAZAM's magical super powers to Batson and any brothers or sisters of Batson's that said their "magickal code word" which was the wizard SHAZAM's _**name.**_ Maria Marvel Maria Batson and Batson, Captain Marvel figured out what SHAZAM the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines and figuring out the riddles the wizard, SHAZAM was talking in. Wizard SHAZAM had given Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard SHAZAM never used but he and her could give 33 percent of their power they use to young Mr. Freeman! Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson agreed to share their powers with Mr. Freeman. Since Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson were both Captain Marvels, they assigned their name as Mr. Freeman's individual magic codeword ...to save him.

Meredith-4 "…ZAM, JUNIOR"

He gently awoke the lying Mr. Freeman and Batson, Captain Marvel told him to say Batson's, Captain Marvel's name. He whispered, "_Captain Marvel_." and a peal of **thunder** drowned out Mr. Freeman's words. A magical lightning bolt went through the Rock of Eternity and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder _"__**struck**__"_ and the bolt hit him reducing everything on the ground...around Mr. Freeman to debris. In the place where he once **was** now stood Captain Marvel, Junior! Mr. Freeman's bones were healed and he was not paralyzed! Batson, Captain Marvel, Freddy Freeman Captain Marvel, Junior and Mary Marvel Maria Batson went to find and destroy the menace of Captain Nazi who was still on the loose. Batson, Captain Marvel**;** Mary Marvel Maria Batson; and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior went out looking for him ...the new Marvel Family looking for a fight with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger. Marvel Family located Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's rampage...he swooped out of the sky, rammed him with Fred Freeman's Captain, Junior healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of "Nazi" (Albrecht Krieger) an ironic attack upon Nazi, Albrecht Krieger and a _just_ revenge blow. He was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's powers...Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's spine was not snapped. The new Marvel Family had fistfights with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger pummeling and pounding him ... punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger from every direction at once and in intervals. Batson, Captain Marvel once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel Nazi, Albrecht Krieger with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked him senseless and knocked Nazi, Albrecht Krieger ...out. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger is now the archenemy of the patriotic super powered hero Fred Freeman Captain, junior because of the personal battle between each other. He was still taken care of by young Mr. Freeman's grandmother but he felt like he was orphaned twice...one more time all over again. The Marvel Family inducted Fred Freeman Captain, junior into it, which helped the fact that he was orphaned. After a time his mortal body healed and he found that when he called out Mr. Freeman's own magic code word a second time that young Mr. Freeman would change back into a normal young teen again and Mr. Freeman's legs were paralyzed and that he needed a crutch to walk.

Meredith-5 "…MAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

... Fred Freeman Captain, Junior soon began to have feelings for his fellow teammate Mary Marvel Maria Batson and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior wanted to be her boyfriend but Batson, Captain Marvel thought that the idea of his best friend dating Batson's, Captain Marvel's own twin sister Mary Marvel Maria Batson was gross. Fred Freeman Captain, Junior and Batson, Captain Marvel fought over it ...him supposedly protecting young Mary Marvel Maria Batson. Angry ...Fred Freeman Captain, Junior quit the new Marvel Family and went to live in New York, U.S.A. for a fresh new start as a different super hero renaming himself C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel III). He met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman C.M.3 when a young woman was jumping off a building! Young Mr. Freeman was passing by and saw her falling! Mr. Freeman, the C.M. flew by her and caught her...saving her!_"__Amy__"_was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment. "_Amy_" suddenly had started to become attracted to young Mr. Freeman. Her name was just "_Amy_" and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child and then her symptoms went away but she had even more problems when she became a teenager and she got her powers! "_Amy_" began to be able to absorb electrical energy but she couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of "_Amy_'s" body! In Marvel comics super-humans are called mutants, … the Ultraverse comics they are called Ultras, and in Superman's universe they have recently established that super humans are called metahumans. It is a mystery where the metagene comes from sometimes but her metagene kicked in sometime in her early teens and an inventor took pity on her and built her a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under "_Amy_'s" clothes, which was thin and not bulky. Assumable the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside "_Amy_"_._ One time after that ...when he had to call upon his powers he said Mr. Freeman's, the C.M'.S special magic words, _"Captain Marvel"_! the magiCKAL **lightning bolt** that gave him super-dense muscles conducted **through **Mr. Freeman, the C.M. and partly into _**"Chain-Lightning**__**" "Amy**__.__**"**_The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged her with "magical" electrons and the lightning leapt through her body and partially into the air to form "_**Chain-Lightning's**__**" "Amy'**_s" multiple personalities. **Because of the stress**, the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside _Amy_ came to the fore**. **With her power, she was able to ...create electricity versions and outlines of "_Amy_'s lightning" and couldn't control their appearances even with the suit on_.__ This_ time ("_**Chain-Lightning's**__**") "Amy**_'s" multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by Mr. Freeman's magic lightning**! **The** Inner Child** was a hulking, super-strong _**Monster**_ ...destroying everything; "Amber" became **ver**_y_ angry and aggressive; **Id** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the they were a group called Chain-Lightning! "_Amy_" could not control them in solid form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics **...**_**the **_vigilante Mister Scarlet to help Mr. Freeman, the C.M. to round the multiple personalities all up and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Meredith-6 "…CAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-7 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Suddenly Rich Grayson, the first Robin was looking for any teenage super heroes Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get...to quickly form Teen Titans. Some unknown super heroes: "Risk"; Fringe; Prism; the _"_ Mad Mod_"_;"Omen"; MR. Jupiter and Argent were beginning to call themselves the Teen Titans II. Grayson_;_Timothy Drake, Robin III; Linda Supergirl Danvers and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. were rounded up by Grayson to see these teenagers that thought they were Teen Titans and see why they called themselves Teen Titans. It turned out that The Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien teens and that the newspapers had called them Teen Titans. Grayson fought beside and OKAYed **this** new Teen Titans and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. decided to join with _this _new team. Mr. Freeman, the C.M. found a relationship with the heroine Argent, Toni Moretti.

Meredith-8 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Therefore, Mr. Freeman finally found a relationship after a long time dealing with his different-ability ...ever since he had been **differently-abled ...**and dealing with the _problems_ of **the handy capable** all around Mr. Freeman in his life. After Teen Titans series ended after a "good amount"...of time ...there came a "hip," new team of young teenaged super heroes...named Young Justice that soon graduated ...to become the newest version of Teen Titans whom , the C.M. joined! Mr. Freeman, the C.M. was finally reunited one day with the rest of the new Marvel Family ...and they mended their differences, ...they re-formed back together...as a team. Mr. Freeman **re-gained** his old moniker, Captain Marvel, Junior once again ...and-the Marvel Family is as powerful as it once was...again.

... … Continued... ...

Meredith-9 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Approximately Words Count 3,200

2012 G.

Disposable Copy

Phone Extension at Work-0823

"A FREE-VERSE POEM, DISABLED SUPER HEROES ... STEEL? AN ARTICLE".

by

Mark Meredith

I bet any one out there that you don't think that_** Steel**_ is an amputee ...right?

I bet persons out there reading this don't believe this but_** Steel**_ is a super hero.

_**Jonathan Henry Irons**_ is a character that first appeared in comic books.

I know that most of the "ones" out there reading this don't remember that "amputation part" of that movie and the rest of the people out in the audience_** DON'T**_ think that there was a part like that in the movie.

"The truth to tell?" there wasn't a part like that in **STEEL** the movie.

Yes ...I know **that** movie was awful and that generally people didn't go to see that movie but bear with me there's a method to my madness.

The story begins in the next paragraph.

In order to tell the long, historically rich story of _**Steel**__... _a person has to go back, back to the 70's ...or should I say the 40's?

The_** first Steel **_made _**Mr. Heywood**_**, I, Steel's first** appearance in 1978.

_**Steel's**_ first series was about the 1940's when a white man named _**Hank Heywood, I**_ during World War II had _**Heywood's, I's,**_ body caught in an explosion and had his body shredded on _**Heywood's, I's,**_ bones.

This gave the covert government agency the CIA a chance to save _**Heywood's, I's,**_ life with an experiment.

The Doctors took _**Heywood's, I's,**_ shattered bones out of his body.

The government implanted hollow, light, strong ... ...steel bones with motored joints to help do most of the work with _**Heywood's, I's,**_ lifting of enormous... ...giant weights with _**Heywood's, I's,**_ new body.

The Army covertly plated _**Heywood's, I's,**_ intact, real skull with metal and attached _**Heywood's, I's,**_ muscles fastening them to _**Heywood's, I's,**_ steel skeleton.

_**Heywood, I,**_ now had prosthetic steel pipe-like bones; up to _**Heywood's, I's,**_ neck.

Then _**Heywood, I,**_ got a skin graft sealing _**Heywood, I,**_ up with a fire retardant **pink** steel fiber weaved chain-mail skin!

The government sealed up _**Heywood's, I's,**_ body with a new invulnerable skin they created that looked real and was retardant to injury from outside sources ...of destruction_** Heywood, I,**_ might face in action if_** Heywood, I, **_decided to work for the government.

_**Heywood, I,**_ in action fought the Germans in the World War and became Steel-the-Indestructible Man!"!

After a while, President Frank Delano Roosevelt bestowed on _**Heywood, I,**_ the title** Commander Steel!**

As **Commander Steel**_... __**Heywood, I,**_ joined _**the All-Star Squadron**_** ...**that was a sequel to the first **Super Friends**.

Squadron was a spin off group of the World War's Super-Friends with members in_** the 'Squadron **_like the former alias of_** Bruce Wayne the Bat man **_named** the Flying Fox, Hawkgirl**_**, Dr. Fate, **__Hawkman__** (**__I__**), **_**Johnny Thunder II**_**, Robotman**__ I__**, Plastic**_**-Man**_**, Atom **__I__**... **_the atomic hero...**Green Lantern I,** and_** Captain Marvel **__I__**.**_

After the World War and** Commander Steel's **_**duties**_ with_** the 'Squadron**_ was over and finished_** ... **_...**Commander Steel lived** in Detroit and called it QuitsVille for the present time when it came to** Commander Steel.**

**Commander Steel** had become a businessman industrialist and had bought _**Heywood's, I's,**_ self a nice, big A-bomb bunker during the post war Cold War with the Soviet Union of the 50's onwards...' ...nuclear war scare.

... During the sixty's Vietnam War ... ..._**Heywood, I,**_ was proud to have **Commander Steel,**_** Hank Heywood**_**, I's,** his own self's very son _**Henry Heywood, II**_ go to_ the Vietnam War_ like** Commander Steel** had gone off to the World War to serve_** Heywood's, I's, **_country in the World War.

**Commander Steel **knew that _**Heywood**_**, I, could** have the same treatments done on young _**Henry Heywood, II**_ that were done on _**Heywood's, I's,**_ self but trusted in_** Heywood, II**_ to come back from the war alive and that it was best that _**Steel's**_ costume stayed hung_** up**_ and_ Steel_ remaining retired for_ now._

When _**Heywood**_**, I,** found out that _**Heywood**_**, I's,**_** very**_ son _**Heywood, II**_ was killed in Vietnam… it was a tragedy that was as ironic as it was devastating.

Young _**Heywood, II**_ would have been safer if _**Heywood, I**_ had made _young__** Heywood, II**_ a cyborg that fought the "Viet Cong" with _**Heywood, II's**_ fists and getting shot at point blank range!

Before young _**Heywood, II**_ died ...at least _**Heywood, II**_ bore** Commander Steel **a grandson that_ Heywood_**, I,** was honored to have named after** Commander Steel** ... ...named_** Henry Heywood, three**__._

Around 1986 the-Justice League of America Unlimited:-New Frontier was breaking up for the first time in 25 years and the last of the most famous founding members Orin Aquaman went to Detroit to form any J. League of America-: New-Frontier that Orin Aquaman could ...to keep _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ from falling apart forever.

The heroes that answered the call of duty were Zatanna... ... the Martian Manhunter... ...the Vixen... ...the Elongated Man..., ...Gypsy and **"Vibe."**

By then young _**Mr. Heywood**_ came of age and** Commander Steel** treated_** Mr. Heywood**_ to the transformation process that** Commander Steel** hadn't gave _**Heywood, II**_.

_**Mr. Heywood**_ agreed to the chance of becoming a** cybernetic organism** but soon felt like _**Mr. Heywood**_ had bitten off more than_** Mr. Heywood**_ could chew when the reality dawned on _**Mr. Heywood**_ ...that _**Mr. Heywood**_ would have to endure a series of painful operations that_** Mr. Heywood**_ couldn't stop once_** Mr. Heywood**_ started treatments.

_**Mr. Heywood**_ wanted _**Mr. Heywood's**_ grandfather to believe that_** Mr. Heywood**_ was brave enough to go through with the operations as _**Mr. Heywood**_ promised _**Heywood, I that**_ _**Mr. Heywood**_ would.

The operations were psychologically traumatizing but the doctors gave _**Mr. Heywood**_ an updated cybernetic rebuilding with titanium bones that had small, thin efficient hydraulics connected to that could lift great weights and increase _**Mr. Heywood's**_ speed.

**Commander Steel's** company made _**Mr. Heywood's**_ nearly invincible skin from a strong weaving of steel and plastic fibers.

_**Mr. Heywood's**_ still afraid of the treatments the doctors gave _**Mr. Heywood**_ but_** Mr. Heywood**_ doesn't ever want_** Mr. Heywood's**_ grandfather _**Heywood, I,**_ to feel like _**Heywood, I,**_ did something bad nor wrong to him_._

**Commander Steel** told Orin Aquaman that _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ could use **Steel's** giant bunker as a base if they accepted_** Mr. Heywood**_** ...his grandson **into their numbers of heroes.

Orin Aquaman agreed and they called their headquarters "The Bunker."

Since there was no Franklin Delano Roosevelt around to coin the nickname_ Commander_ ... ..._**Mr. Heywood**_ just had to go with_** Mr. Heywood's **_**grandfather's **original name _"_Steel_**!**__!__**"**_ . ...

The new _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was now nicknamed "the Detroit League."

The problem with this _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ version was that the only super hero readers knew was ...of that was popular...that were one of the original _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was Aquaman.

Out of** El, Superman**_**; Wayne Bat man;**_ Wonder Woman Diana Prince; and_** Arthur Curry Aquaman ... **_the only hero they could get was the least famous Aquaman_**?**_

Readers complained...so ...Superman, Incorporated took_** Arthur Curry Aquaman**_ out of _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_.

The-Martian Manhunter John Jones was one of the founding members in 1961 but who cared about The Martian Manhunter Mr. Jones?

"Nobody!" that's_ who!_

By this time in 1986 ... _**Mr. Kent El Superman**_ was revamped, _**Wayne Bat man**_ was revamped, Diana Prince was revamped but _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was still suffering in sales.

Superman, Incorporated decided to have a six issue **limited-issue** series revamping _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ calling it the_ LEGENDS_ miniseries!

The_** LEGENDS**_ miniseries was a crossover where _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ ...is destroyed and one of the New Gods of evil that can control people makes Metropolis turn against all super heroes and makes Metropolis believe that having super heroes is wrong.

It seemed as if they were having all of the most powerful _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier's**_ enemies that _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ had made come around to bite them in the back ...now that _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was now weaker...**in order** to attempt destroying _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ once and for all _**finally**_.

Professor Anthony Ivo had decided to murder _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ with Professor Ivo's deadly inventions.

_**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ was destroyed by Professor Ivo who created an android assassin to stalk _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier's **__superhero_ called **Vibe** and strangle **Vibe** Mr. Ramone with a length of wire from behind and then dispatched** Hank Heywood, 3...**_**Steel Two**_ ...fighting, defeating** Mr. Heywood**_** ...**_mortally combating and putting Mr. Heywood in critical condition.

Another_** JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ foe _**Despero**_** who knew that**_ in order to take over the universe he had to eradicate __**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**__ had_ entered the alien fire of P**'**ytar and emerged stronger** ... **had found young** Mr. Heywood** in **Mr. Heywood's **_hospital room connected by tubes__**.**_

_**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ had **(The Gypsy) "Cynthia" Reynolds** go back to **"Cindy's"** home where young Ms. Reynolds could lay low so that she would be hopefully safe for a long time until it all blew over.

It seemed like the world was collapsing down around _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier's**_ ears all about _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier.**_

_**Despero **_**delivered the final blow **to **Mr. Heywood** by dis-attaching the life support from **Mr. Heywood** and watching** Mr. Heywood** die right before _**Despero**_**.**

_**Despero**_ then stalked **"Gypsy"** and found** Gypsy's **parents home where** Gypsy **went into hiding and attacked the Reynolds family and the _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ that were there in THEIR home.

_**Despero**_ killed the Senior Ms. and Mr. Reynolds in the battle as The Martian Manhunter Mr. Jones, the team leader saved **Gypsy** airlifting Ms. Reynolds to safety just after **Gypsy's** parents were killed ... the Martian Manhunter Mr. Jones flying **Gypsy** to someplace **Gypsy** would not be found.

G. G. Godfrey controlled human beings so that they believed crime fighters were a menace.

_**Mr. Wayne**_, Green Lantern "Guy" Gardner, Kent Nelson Dr. Fate ... were teleported magickally by Doctor Fate.

Dinah The Black Canary, Theodore Kord the Blue Beetle, (William Batson) SHAZAM, were all drawn to Metropolis after _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ were destroyed and the above mentioned heroes were formed together into a more powerful _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_!

_**Booster Gold**_ joined the next new form of _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ a few issues after they started over with issue one again.

After a while _**Booster Gold**_ having been just a human being in a power-suit** outfit** felt like_** Booster Gold**_ was being pushed to the back of the crowd of _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier. **_Being around so many other super heroes really opened _**Booster Gold's**_ eyes as to how little fame and powers_** Booster Gold**_ had compared to other heroes_**.**_

_**Booster Gold**_ felt **second best** compared to others in the _**JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ and didn't get_ to_ handle any_ of_ the heavy jobs.

So _**Booster Gold**_ formed a spin-off of_** JL-ers of A: New Frontier**_ named the Conglomerate and led people such as** "Gypsy;" "...Vibe's"** little brother who genetically had the same powers as his big brother ...was named_**, "**_**Reverb**_**..." Ms. Eckhart "**__Echo__**";**_** Ms. Donahue (Vapor**_**); Frostbite;**_** Slipstream; Scarab** and "Atom Smasher" Mr. Rothstein**. **

One day years later an African American construction worker was eating lunch up on a girder going through some bad times and thinking about killing _**Irons'**_ self when a fellow worker friend on the story above _**Irons**_ ...the friend worker had tripped on a cable and began to** fall.**

**The man falling had** a family, kids to take care of, and _**Irons**_ "saw that" cable hanging from the hook from the other side of the girder, as_** Irons**_ was getting up swiftly like a locomotive gaining speed.

_**Irons**_ jumped across to the other girder and jumped into thin air off the construction building grabbing steel cable, wrapping _**Irons'**_ wrist with the cable twice and grabbing the falling man.

There was a wooded platform built into part of that floor of the building so _**Irons**_ immediately dumped the worker onto it.

The metal hook above fell off the girder above and _**Irons'**_ cable suddenly went slack.

_**Irons**_ began falling as the metal cable swirled into slacked circles above _**Irons**_ as _**Irons**_ looked through the center of the slack circles of cable **at the sky**_ above _knowing that _**Irons**_ was going to fall to_** Irons'**_ death.

Luckily_** Kent was**_ nearby and saw what happened ...coming to help**.**

_**Kent**_ flew by** holding out a hand**; Irons reached an arm out, and grasped _**Kent's**_ hand.

_**Irons **_**hung down in thin air from**_** Kent's**_** arm length.**

When Kent descended _**Irons**_ down to the girder _**Irons**_ had leaped from so readily and _**Kent**_ flew off ..._**Irons**_ stood on the girder dumbfounded, saying,_ "_You _saved_ my _life!"__

_**Kent**_ looked back at_** Irons ... **_...**Clark El** waving back once replied, "Then make it count for something!"

One day when _**Doomsday**_ was killing _**Kent **_in battle**...Kent** and_** Doomsday**_ were fighting next to a building that being constructed… and the building collapsed inward...from top of where _**Irons**_ watched the battle.

_**Irons**_ wanted to see if _**Kent**_ would be winning the fight or not and was worried.

Construction workers had dug up a basement and the construction collapsed in on itself, as _**Irons**_ fell, was buried alive tumbling** into towards where the basement **was**...** by many metal girders.

_**Irons**_ tried to think of anything to keep occupied _**Irons'**_ mind...to keep it busy in the loneliness of the dark.

_**Irons**_ began to hear voices of many spirits...real spirits ...speaking in _**Irons'**_ head to _**Irons**_.

As _**Irons**_ tried to dig _**Irons'**_ way out of that basement towards sunshine...for days ...suddenly...the spirits began to bestow the powers of great strength to_** Irons**_ as_** Irons**_ slowly gained super strength.

The increasingly superior strength that _**Irons**_ gained ...the faster _**Irons**_ dug through the metal girders until_** Irons**_ reached sunlight...saying_, __**"Doomsday**_!

I've GOT to STOP _**Doomsday**__!"_

_**Irons**_ stood...rising up out of collapsed (pronunciation DE-BRR-EE) debris falling off of _**Irons**_ down _**Irons'**_ mighty body!

With _**Irons'**_ new-gained power of super strength _**Irons**_ ran swiftly in the direction the battle was heading...running throughout the streets following the collapsed buildings now with_** firefighters**_ digging victims out of the wreckage.

_**Irons**_ thought that if firefighters were still _digging_ people out of the wreckage then perhaps the battle might still be going on!

_**Irons**_ thought the word, "Please." to himself desperately.

_**Irons**_ thought because of _**Irons'**_ engineering degree that _**Kent**_ was Earth's greatest hero...as long the sun still shines ... ..._**Kent**_ is still fighting ... ..._**Kent**_ gets _**El's**_ power from the sun...**Kent** probably doesn't even need to stop to sleep nor eat!

_**Kent**_ has to still be fighting.

_**Kent**_ has to still be fighting.

**Kent**_ has_ to be still battling _**Doomsday**_ right now!

_**Irons**_ can help fight_** Doomsday**_!

_**Irons**_ almost ran past the spot where the path of the broken buildings ended.

_**Irons**_ almost didn't notice the golden building spire of the futuristic-looking, shining **Daily Planet Building** that was the first building _**Irons**_ had seen that was still standing.

Irons looked at The Daily Planet ... ...pausing.

_**Irons**_ saw something at the bottom...a golden plaque.

_**Irons**_ stepped towards the plaque ... ...reading it. It read, "

IN MEMORIAM OF SUPERMAN WHO DIED

ON THIS … SPOT DEFENDING METROPOLIS.

" _**Irons**_ felt lost ... ...not knowing what to do ...nor what to do with _**Irons**_ newly found great power.

Then _**Irons**_ thought of what _**Kent**_ told _**Irons**_. _**Irons**_ heard _**Irons**_ say in a memory, "You saved my life!"

Then _**Irons**_ heard in _**Irons'**_ memory **Kent** say, "Then MAKE IT STAND for something!"

A sound of a car exploding in the morning another day awoken_** Irons**_ to find_** Irons**_ were in bed in "the apartment".

_**Irons**_ heard a memory of_** Kent**_ in_** Iron's**_ head ...saying, "… Stand for something!"

The moment seemed to be stuck in time forever but only lasted a second as_** Irons**_ shot up out of_** Iron's **_bed and yanked on quickly and smoothly some jeans to help whoever had crashed into a building or crashed cars "or what (?)."

_**Irons**_ ran into the street to soon see what would soon become something far worse to _**Irons**_ personally.

_**Irons**_ soon realized that _**Irons**_ was looking at a gang member holding a huge "science fiction-like" _rifle_ looking at a burning Cadillac.

_**Irons**_ looked at the aluminum stock and plastic patterns on the light...high tech shotgun and recognized the giant machinegun like high tech device.

The sight of it enraged _**Iron's**_ blood itself ...it felt like to _**Irons**_ ...now _**Irons**_ knew what it felt like to feel _**Iron's**_ blood "boil".

The "audience" is asking, " … but why does _**Irons**_ recognize the gun when it is the first time _**Irons**_ has seen that type of **science-ficti**on_-like_ 'machine gun'?" read on and you'll see.

_**Irons**_ surged forward like a locomotive suddenly quickly in a moment that seemed lost forever in time.

_**Irons**_ simply ran right up to the gangster and grabbed the barrel of the thick rifle before the "kid" could get the barrel up quick enough to get a good body-shot in like he wanted to ...seconds feeling like minutes to _**Irons**_.

_**Irons**_ from there ...merely yanked the machine gun forward before the kid could get the kid's trigger finger tightened a**gain.**

In a rush of rage _**Irons**_ smashed the butt of the shotgun swinging down against the street ...cracking the rifle up enough that the shotgun was useless to anybody who wanted to operate the shotgun.

_**Irons**_ turned away _**Ironse's**_ back slightly to the gang member to swing the gun up and over _**Iron'**_s head.

_**Irons**_ swung the machine gun downward to bring the gun smashing down on the blacktop ...the gangster like an animal or an adolescent that had just lost the first prototype toy that he knew was going to be the next new thing... ...the gang member jumped on _**Ironse's**_ back.

The kid scrambled on_** Ironse's**_ back as if the kid was going to climb over _**Ironse's **_back and make a nosedive into the pavement trying to get the gun that was inoperable.

The adolescent scratched at_** Iron's**_ ears and neck...punching at_** Ironse's **_head.

The kid got in a few good ones...smashing_** Ironse's **_face with some pretty tight right hooks...but_** Irons**_ has been punched before ...no big deal.

The kid said_**, "**_**HEY,** man, let-go _my_ _**Toastmaster**__!__**" **_…. .

… Another day**:** it is morning before noon: on a building's front stone steps leading to the door of what in the big city as is known of as a brownstone apartment-building.

Sitting on the front steps _**Irons**_ is sitting and telling the kids in the neighborhood about the folktale of Iron John. … .

Continued...

- - -30- - -

D.

Fifty-Six Cottage Three

W

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

G. Approximate Words Counted 300

Cottage Apartment Three 2012 D.

W Disposable Copy

Phone Extension ...0832

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v Scott Summer's Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?! Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first …. . Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

G. M. Approximately Words Counted 3,900

Six "Grove Road" _2012 G. M.

W Disposable Copy

3372

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash! ...! ...!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early ... pull one over on Katherine Pryde ...if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde ... whom could put someone into another phase of being ... ...intangibility...put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor ...though Shadowcat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before Shadowcat gets up ... you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day. Not because Shadowcat has, a bad temper and, can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde ...you see ... Shadowcat makes these little bran muffins …. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins...every ...morning ...and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students ... escorting them to Bayville High ...and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti…..

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme ... she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy. Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready ... because if you don't...then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door ...waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. "Worthington," the third, the "Archangel" was first; ... then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; "Petey" Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next. It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second Shadowcat ran across the room ...finishing her brushing Shadowcat's teeth before passing through me! Shadowcat...went through the side of the porch and "air walked" into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above. It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as Nightcrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door. The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of Nightcrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, "poof!"...! of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. I then heard Wagner's voice zooming away ... yelling, "Ya-hooOooO...!"! It was then that I vomited in the commode. I had given Summers and Shadowcat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through myself after Shadowcat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through "Beast's" self and then reached back into my chest and said Shadowcat had left something in my chest. Shadowcat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I...still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway ... ... Nightcrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give Nightcrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it ...they **hadn't.** I had said to myself aloud, "Well 'Logan',I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle ...because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

Meredith-4 …Ans Clash! ...! ...!

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the "turn around" loop of road before the mansion and the curving road ... Grimalkin Lane...that "T-"heads with the gate to the X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket ...riding...like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things ...these 'cycles ... but this was exhilarating!

There was a dip in the road that came after that stretch of road. After the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville ... McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it ... just passing the back bumper and honking the horn ...trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile ...matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down "his own" arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up ...displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down. I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front ...so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes...I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to Shadowcat. She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that Shadowcat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school ... between the first two buildings. I walked up to Shadowcat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand ...then saying something. I-"myself" then said, "Shadowcat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible"?!

Shadowcat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about ... sir**"**?!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again ...do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops ...sorry to put you through that"! Shadowcat reached into the "mutant's" barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it ... trying not to cough so she could easily find it. Shadowcat "rummaged" around in my chest and found the brush. Shadowcat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket ... brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was. Suddenly ...some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of _the side _**of **_the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 …ans Clash! ...! ...!

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, "McCoy... ... Beast ...my fine comrade ...did you **really** have to come give Nightcrawler his backpack?"

McCoy then said, "I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung...knowing my own strength". A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to Nightcrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

Shadowcat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? 'Beast's' drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 …Ans Clash! ...! ...!

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students ...except a little down the way. Beast said, "I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here".

That's when Shadowcat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. Shadowcat suddenly yelled out, "McCoy! **Look**** OUT"...!**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to Shadowcat, "I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Loganand Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley." McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left Shadowcat, took, a deep cleansing breath and stated, "O.K. everybody ...hold hands we are becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes"! The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class ... Mr. Newman's Science class ... the front door opened up ...everybody looked to see Timothy "Robin" II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, "Summers.. ...hey red-eyes ... I think you should step outdoors for a second ... let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. … Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you"._ 

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti …. .

_ _ _Summers said then_, "…_ Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers ... _though__"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms...more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone ("the Cyborg" ) then said, "… Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students ... Mr. Worthington. … That a Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian ...Blond Boy ... do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus ...astonished had said, "What is this ... all of this ...for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, "One of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!" _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid-Flash said then, "Yeah...but the blond German kid went 'out of phase' so that he could hurt another **kid**...right?!" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it ...and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police ...the Police called Titans Tower ...and now 'the Titans' are here...so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "'You guys' could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin ... you should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, "The school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds".

Worthington, the third, said, "Then go ahead ... ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law ...if the school tells you to leave ...then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, "I see no buildings standing and walking to us ... telling the students around me to leave."_

_ _ _ Worthington, said to that, "I see Rasputin's point guys: **the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go. **We say here".

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _Nightcrawler answered,**"**the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**"****!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

Nightcrawler said again, "Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left The Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, 'Fritz VonSauerkraut!'"

Shadowcat ... spit out these words, "Hey ...and what about you over there ... '... Terra' Markov...yeah ... you! How old are you anyway?! What are you (?) barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time Shadowcat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it ...you just met the Titans because Shadowcat had just joined X-Men and you figured, 'I'm young ...too'! so you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Tara Markov replied, "Waita minute ... you're X-Men?! What I'm saying is ... I'm not sure my memories are Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ Shadowcat retorted, "Yeah, yeah...I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and Aqualad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks ... let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here ...right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah...and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis, the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said ...these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out "Robin's" sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly "Logan" Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "… And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys ... you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-It-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim said, "… name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something."

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid "Flash's" left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt, reflected the energy blast down at the ground, and tore up the dry dirt of the ground ... upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

Nightcrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back, "_You_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's **why...!** That's why...! You** all **just had to go _and _do that! O.K. . . . ... this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _**attack**_!" _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed,** "I **pick Carrot Top's _sis_". Worthington, opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

"Starfire" Koriand'r Cory called out, "This one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!" "Starfire" flew off flew off using her flight power to chase, Worthington.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would ... leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm…Allen rocking in pain. Young Allen cried out, "That hurt...**ow!** You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops …I hate you"!

Young Summers said back, " … and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast...loser".

Young Beast Boy growled at Nightcrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin ... supremacist?!"

Nightcrawler retorted, "No ...but this does." He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of Nightcrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elf-ish pointy ears. Wagner continued, " … Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. … Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, "Poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant"! Young Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young Beast Boy and Nightcrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing Nightcrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide "twirling" around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster…as he chased the Angel and "Starfire," helping, Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she shot fire blasts from Koriandr' Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington, dodging them both. Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left. Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, "You really should know the reason why they call me Starfire"! Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire Koriand'r and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice. …. .

- - -30- - -

D. Approx Count 300

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"After Words"?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? … Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

D. Approximate Word Count 3,600 Lines Count 79

56 Cottage Three 2013 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

An Essay ...DIFFERENTLY Abled Vigilantes: Jason Todd Robin II: Poem

by

M. Walter M.

I'm willing to bet that the average person does not know that Robin has suffered from insanity.

There is more than one Robin, you know, of course.

Robin 1 was an eight year old that "Mr." Grayson's parents the Flying Graysons was killed by a crime-boss.

Wayne was in the audience of that circus when "Mr". Grayson's parents the Flying Graysons had been murdered.

Bruce Wayne, the Batman's, an orphan as well ….

Wayne saw a kindred spirit whose parents died, as well, in young Mr. Grayson.

Wayne saw an orphan whom could become the ward of, Wayne, and whom wanted revenge on the crime "under world."

Wayne, has "Mr. Grayson" swear in front of Mr. Grayson's "father and Ma's" graves, to swear Mr. Grayson would battle evil as, Wayne, done.

The Bat, had young "Mr. Grayson" Robin stand before one candle **swearing** to battle crime as, the Bat, had when a boy!

"The Bat," let "Mr. Grayson" become, the Bat's, partner …Robin 1.

Robin 1 got revenge up on the mob boss and joined, "the" Bat, on, Wayne's, war on crime.

One day a creator of BATMAN Comics had drawn a cover with, Bruce Wayne, the "Bat," cradling Richard Grayson Robin 1's limp body as though Richard Grayson were dead.

The Batman, and young, Mr. Grayson, once had to deal with a crime that involved a string of pearls being broken that reminded, the Bat, of his parents being shot, and, Grayson, saw the bad side of, Bruce.

In the Batman detective comics, BATMAN, SUPERMAN: THE MAN OF STEEL, BRAVE AND THE BOLD, THE BEST OF THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD, MIGHTY MOUSE, and THE BEST OF DC they would have covers imitating that classic cover, in stories where in, Grayson, "might've died".

Robin decided to split from, the Bat, and join the **New** _Teen_ Titans and became Rich Grayson Nightwing.

The Bat, soon after saw a boy stealing hubcaps and took young Mr. Todd to the "Bat-cave" for a short while, in transit to taking Todd to the police.

Coincidentally, Grayson, coincidentally came to Wayne Manor and "the Bat-cave" to have a short discussion that was necessary with, the Bat.

Young Todd walked off to look at the **trophy** case that had, Grayson's, old costume.

Grayson, and, Mr. Wayne, the next thing they knew, saw, "Robin", jump up to them in, Grayson's, old costume, calling out, "Look who is gointa' be the next, Robin?"

The Bat, made Todd swear an oath before a candle to fight crime just as he had as a child.

The Bat, decided to straiten out the juvenile delinquent's life by letting Todd become the next, Robin.

By that time in comic books' history writers were deciding that boy sidekicks would just be child endangerment.

Taking a young boy with you to fight criminals who had guns would merely kill the kid in most cases.

For example, one time, the Bat, had driven Todd in the Bat-mobile to a warehouse that had been "taken" by criminals.

Wayne, told, Robin, to stay in the Bat-mobile.

The Bat, jumped through the window of the business, looking beside, the Bat, …Wayne, saw Todd jumping through that window beside, the Bat.

The hardened criminals had opened fire by then, and by the end of the battle, the Bat, had noticed how Todd's cape had a huge blast hole in the side.

Robin had almost come very close to having a huge hole blasted in Todd's midsection.

Robin went on acting like a little "punk," as one magazine on comic books had put it.

Robin kept acting as though he were better than everybody else was, all of the fans writing in about how the creators should write, Robin out of the title BATMAN and DETECTIVE COMICS STARRING THE BATMAN.

So many'd written to get Todd to leave the title THE BATMAN DETECTIVE COMICS + BATMAN that Superman comics entertainment decided in making an anniversary story-line BATMAN: A DEATH IN THE FAMILY.

From BATMAN 5 and … DARK KNIGHT RISES, Ra's Al Ghul had made Joker a diplomat to Ghul's Middle Eastern country so "Napier" would have diplomat immunity.

The artist/co writer of the comic book HELLBOY drew some covers for the plotline of Todd, Joker, and Wayne!

One artist/writer whom wrote THE INFINITY GAUNTLET, THE INFINITY WAR, INFINITY CRUSADE, THE SILVER SURFER had written the storyline!

"Joe Napier" the Joker'd gotten "Todd" tied down in a brick warehouse and beat "young" Todd with this crowbar.

Superman entertainment had made a 1-900 number to vote whether had "Napier" killed Todd.

People were sick of Robin's costume.

In modern days, would a crime fighter have a bright yellow cape in a dark alley with a criminal whom had a gun?!

If you think so, you would have a-whole 'nother think coming right at you if you had tried that ….

Would a modern mystery woman or man have bright green "booties" on his or her little "tootsies!?"!

Look at a picture of, Grayson, in the 50's you'll see what I am talking of is the truth.

Would a modern crime buster be 13-years-old with "bare-legs"!?

Wayne, on the cover had held "Robin" in, Wayne's, arms!

"Mr. Napier" left Todd in the one-story brick warehouse with some dynamite that Joker lit and left.

At the end of the storyline, issue, the one-story brick-ware house-was-exploding!

All of the fan"boys" in general called in to vote Robin die.

DC entertainment company drew-up a first page with, Wayne, glad Todd was alive, and did-not use the front page.

Wayne was so angry at Joker that, the Bat, had gone on a single-minded journey to get revenge against Joker.

Clark flew to Gotham hearing about all this, and was trying to talk reason in to, the Bat's, "skull".

Kent told, Wayne; Wayne could not simply kill a super-villain, because though, the Bat had a reputation for killing, the Bat, never killed.

Wayne got angry Kent Superman Kal-El stood in, Wayne's, way, and smashed Mr. Kent's face with a cross to Kent Superman's face.

Wayne looked at, Wayne's, gnarled hand, saying, "Ahh-hh-h-hhh, my fist!"

Kent was unaffected by that punch.

Kent could not deter, the Bat, and, the Bat, had a "final battle" with Joker in a 'copter as the 'copter crashed, one of Joker's bodyguards fired an Uzi at, the Bat.

"One guard" missed, the Bat, and shot Joker in the heart.

The helicopter crashed in-to the ocean, "Napier", the guards, were unable to be found!

In the story line BATMAN: A LONELY PLACE OF DYING, Police Commissioner James Gordon noticed, "the Bat," because "Todd's" killing became distraught; and reckless; trying to get killed, cutting corners.

"The" Bat was going wild, going too fast, taking too many risks. Wayne, "was showing-off" letting thugs shoot, Wayne.

Commissioner Jim Gordon spoke to the grown up "Robin", now Nightwing in the Teen Titans about, the Bat, becoming suicidal!

Nightwing brought a ninth-grade criminal called Timothy Drake to be Robin III, but, Wayne, said after Robin's death Timmy Drake would have-to learn from the same martial-arts-experts, the Bat, was taught by.

After about 14 issue's worth of covers, there had been no Robin 3.

Finally, after about 15 issues of covers in BATMAN there was a comic book cover wherein Tim had shown-"up" to rescue, Wayne, from Professor Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow where, Wayne, was "tied-up" by Professor Johnny Crane!

One time, the Bat, went to a warehouse to battle "Johnny" Crane and, Wayne, said for Tim not to follow, Wayne, due to how it was too "deadly."

Tim thought the warehouse was a trap, so Tim came after, Wayne.

Tim followed, Wayne, after wearing a ski mask, jeans and a black jacket!

Tim saved Vicki Vale, and, Wayne.

Wayne, told Tim it's important to follow rules and, yet important to follow a hunch, that Tim did a great thing.

At the-end of the issue Tim wore the new Timothy Drake Robin Three uniform with the golden, razor-ed "R," with pointed edges; green leggings; shoulder pads; grey calf high boots; dark golden cape & golden utility belt.

Robin III had gotten Tim's own five-issue series detailing Robin's learning the martial arts with the great martial art masters of the world and battling a martial artist known as King Snake.

In the last issue's end, Robin went upon a Gotham rooftop and a voice spoke, "Are you ready? You look like you're ready."

It was, the Bat.

Tim, the Bat, then raced across the roofs of Gotham City for crimes in the alleys below Tim and, Wayne.

"Napier" was thought dead for one long period, until finally there were Joker stories once again.

"Napier" had gotten a pace maker by a crime doctor which hurt Joker's chest.

Moreover, because of "Napier's" mechanical pacemaker pain Joker felt as if life wasn't funny any more.

Napier had "been driven sane" by "Napier's" artificial heart!

There was a super-villain calling his self the Joker II, due to how "Napier" was supposedly "dead!"!

"Napier" had to learn how to be funny completely over again.

"Napier" had scoured the underworld looking for this "Joker II" so Joker could have Joker II's "head on a silver platter".

The end of the tale had, the Bat, "Napier," & Joker II fighting in Ace Chemical Factory where Joker in the "graphic" novel BATMAN: THE KILLING JOKE got "Napier's" skin, lips and hair dyed strange colors!

In the end… Joker II claimed that Joker II was crazier than "Napier" and jumped off of a catwalk in to a vat of chemical acid, even though, the Bat, yelled to Joker II, acids are harsher now!

Joker II is … assumable…dead.

"Napier" had been put back into Arkham Asylum by, the Bat, … "Napier" saying the asylum would surely make "Napier" insane by time that, the Bat, fought Joker next any-way.

The limited issue series was so successful DC entertainment made a robin ii the joker's wild four issued series where Robin defeated Napier with "Napier's" toys "Napier" turned into deadly objects!

The series' were popular so Robin finally got his own comic series for the first ever in "graphic book" history …. .

The New Teen Titans were popular in the 80's because of a very detailed artist called George Per~ez.

The Teen Titans had been by the end of the 70's, less popular, so the Titans became the New Teen Titans adding teen super heroes that were like the All-New, All-Different X-Men but were-not teen sidekicks: Cori Starfire, Raven, and Victor Stone the Cyborg.

When Robin One Ricky Grayson, Wonder Girl Ms. Troy, Garth Aqualad and Aqua Girl were more popular than, the Bat, and Diana Prince Wonder Woman, George Pe~rez began-to work up-on BATMAN + WONDER WOMAN!

The New Teen Titans had replaced their members with ("Mirage") Miriam Delgato and a time duplicate of Tara Markov.

Other members the writers replaced sidekicks with: the Mad Mod, Wildebeest, and Toni Moretti Argent Two.

The "graphic" novel creators replaced sidekicks with members "Prof". Ray Palmer the Atom, "Omen", Nightrider, "Fringe", "Phantasm", + "Pantha".

The sidekicks were replaced by the plotters with: Vampire, Mr. Jupiter, Kilowat, "Redwing", Prysm and "Joto;" it didn't work, the New Teen Titans came-back as "Troia" (the new Wonder "Girl"), (the new Garth [Aqualad]) "Tempest" Garth, Nightwing, the new Wally West "Kid-Flash" (Wally West Flash Three) and (the new Roy Raymond "Speedy") Arsenal Roy Raymond calling them-selves only … the Titans!

That comic didn't work so Young Justice became the New Teen Titans!

Titans graduated to a team, the Bat, created due to how, the Bat, did not like how the Super Friends did not want to commit acts of aggression on other nations to save people.

Miss Kyle the Catwoman in a 'nother dimension has retired being Catwoman and has been, the Bat's, lover for a long time!

Wayne, tends to use crime-buster names, Wayne's, friends and, Wayne, creates over and over at times.

Wayne, when, Wayne, was in third grade had asked the World's Greatest Detective to teach young, Wayne, how to be a detective.

The greatest detective said, "no".

Young, Wayne, dressed-up in the first Robin costume and followed the detective case some body attacked the greatest detective.

An enemy of the greatest detective struck and, young Wayne, defended world's greatest detective's life!

The detective agreed to teaching young, Wayne, and gave, Wayne, the title Robin due to young, Wayne, in that costume had a "red breast."

Technically in all the different Earths in alternate dimensions there've been about 11 "the 'Boy' Wonders!"!

The creators had created, Grayson, and told one tale later about how, young Wayne was the "first" Robin.

Wayne, supposedly after-'ward gave, Grayson, that very "out fit" when, Grayson, wanted to be a hero.

Wayne, in that Earth had defeated a leader of a gang, and trained this very gang in the battle against crime.

Wayne, on this "parallel" Earth good-naturedly had named them "the Bat-Boys".

Alfred Pennyworth the butler used to be an annoying character.

Pennyworth used to read how to be a private investigator, bothered, Wayne, and, Grayson, about coming along on, Wayne's, Grayson's, battles with, Wayne, Grayson!

Pennyworth the butler was over weight, and Pennyworth had left that series BATMAN.

Overweight character in "graphic" novel series have "a hard go:" as characters like Lex Luthor, Oswald Loomis the Prankster, Winslow Schott the Toy Man, Oswald Cobblepot the Penguin, Dr. Octavius Doctor Octopus, and Mortimer Toynbee the Toad have had.

One day a costumed, mysterious figure showed-up in Bruce Wayne's the Batman's and Richard Grayson's Robin's 2's lives in a costume calling himself the Outsider …. .

A few issues had passed, the Outsider revealed his self to be a thin Pennyworth the butler …. !

Titans graduated to the team known as THE OUTSIDERS!

DC entertainment decided to start using more professional-ist-ic artists whom were at the end of their careers in the-stead of at the beginning of the artistic career.

Conner Kent Kon Superboy, Timothy Drake Robin III, "Cass" Sandsmark "Wonder Girl" 2, the new Aqualad & the Kid Flash Two Bart Allen formed THE NEW TEEN TITANS which worked for the first ever, since the early 1980's!

Now all of the art was detailed + all heroes who had potential sold "funny books."

Starfire, Rave and Vic Stone even helped the New Teen Titans, joining to train and give the Teen Titans leader-ship and lend their experience …. .

By this time, "Grayson", was 19-years-old.

After Bane busted all the criminals, the "Bat'd", brought-to justice-out of captivity, the "Bat"_, __**fought**_ Joker, Edward Nigma the Riddler, the Scarecrow & Garfield Lyons the Firefly.

When, Wayne, fought "Napier," Ed Nigma & Jonathan Crane at the same time, "Napier" joking, remarked, "What' happened to that kid whom used to be Robin?"?!

"The Bat", was incensed by "Napier" not "caring 'bout the" life Joker'd taken.

Even though, "the Bat," had a bad flu, + had not slept in four days, the "Bat", "powered through" the battle yelling, "HIS NAME was '…Todd,' '…TODD,' '…Todd,' '…TODD', '…TODD,'…'TODD,' '…Todd…' 'TODD,' '…TODD ', '…Todd' ….!" punching "Napier" until "Napier" was knocked out ….

A fan favorite artist whom was a Creative Director for comics such as THE FANTASTIC FOUR, DOCTOR STRANGE; had agreed to a drawing "stint' on BATMAN.

James Lee was an artist whom had worked on comic books: SUPERMAN, X-MEN, THE UNCANNY X-MEN, ALL-STAR BATMAN, the Canadian X-group THE ALPHA FLIGHT and THE WILDC.A.T.S (WILD COVERT ACTION TEAMS).

"HUSH," was a huge storyline by James Lee that pitted, the Bat, v Joker and Catwoman Selina Kyle.

The "HUSH" plot-line also had the Riddler, Dr. Harley Quinnzell the Harlequin, the Scarecrow, Two-Face Harvey Dent, Poison Ivy Pamela Ivesley, (the Head of the Demon) Ra's Al Ghul, Matthew Hagen Clay Face, Killer Croc and Talia Al Ghul until, the Bat, found whom was behind the criminal "plotting".

In the end some-one confronted, the Bat, whom "impossibly looked" as if to be a 19-year old "Todd" with a Nightwingesque costume that was based on "Todd's" costume except more adult.

"The Bat," established that, Wayne, did not feel bad about "Todd's" death because of how; "the Bat;" taught "Todd" well, "Todd" was a genius at fighting & Robin died for a good cause.

It turns out "Todd" was merely Clayface.

Persons liked the idea of Todd coming back from the grave to get revenge.

In DETECTIVE COMICS STARRING BATMAN AND ROBIN' once there had been a story line called UNDER THE' HOOD.

There was a new Red Hood4 in "town".

It seems as-if-every-time the Hood-showed up in, the Bat's, comic books the Hood has been some body different.

There have been about three "Hoods".

The Hood **Gang** has been a team whom different members wear a "'Hood' uniform" each crime.

In, the Bat's, first adventure Napier donned the hood.

The Hood 4 unmasked Red Hood's 4's-self to show him self to be Jason Todd Robin II …. .

Hood 4 battled, Wayne …. .

Jason Todd the Red Hood 4 "felt though", Wayne, could've prevented many mass murder sprees if, Wayne, had killed unmasked Red Hood's self to show him self to be Jason Todd Robin II …. .

The Head of the "Demon" had a "'Lazarus' Pit" to keep Ghul immortal.

Who ever Al Ghul lowered in to the "'Lazarus' Pit" mentally unhinges.

It made sense Ghul working with "Napier" at that time due to the fact comic creators later said "Todd's" body was brought to the Demon's "Head," "Todd" was lowered in-to "the Demon's" Head's pit.

Per-haps the pit had driven Todd insane when Ghul pulled Todd out from the "Lazarus" Pit!

Resuscitation could be a symptom from handicap.

Having to-be resuscitated can be a side-effect-of-drug abuse ….

Having to continually be resuscitated could be a symptom of brain damage, cancer or paralysis.

Having your heart stopped for five minutes could be considered disability.

In a direct to DVD movie/cartoon named THE BATMAN: UNDER THE RED HOOD, "Todd" captured Napier and held a .45 to, the "Bat's," cranium; giving, the "Bat," a handgun; telling, Wayne, to kill "Napier".

"The Bat", refused, and "Todd" couldn't kill, "the Bat".

One time Jason Todd the Red Hood 2 decided to be a lethal crime-fighter.

The Hood is a crime-buster whom uses two silvery Colts in "Hood's" two hands!

The "Shadow" Lamont Cranston uses two guns in "the Shadow's" fists!

The Bat is based upon "Shadow!"

In THE DARK KNIGHT V and THE MOVIE THE BATMAN, "the Bat", used guns.

In THE DARK KNIGHT; BATMAN RETURNS, Wayne, decided not to use guns any more.

After the artist writer Franklin Miller whom had made up "the graphic" novels THE SIN CITY, 300, BATMAN: THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS, & THE DARK KNIGHT STRIKES AGAIN had, in '85, revamped until BATMAN DETECTIVE COMICS NUMBER 579.

Wayne decided since guns killed, Wayne's, "Dad", and mother; that, the "Bat", hated guns.

In THE BATMAN DETECTIVE COMICS series, Wayne, used guns until issue 35 January in January '40.

Chief corrector at DETECTIVE COMICS STARRING BATMAN AND ROBIN THE BOY WONDER said, "the" Bat, using guns were morally questionable, so, Wayne, couldn't do it any more.

"Todd" had employed a sidekick "Todd" had named "Scarlett."

Gotham decided that they liked "Hood" better than, the "Bat", due to how "Todd" killed super criminals when, the Bat, was an old school mystery man whom didn't murder criminals!

Wayne is the second popular-super hero ever to be created so, the Bat, is an old school hero when all's-said & done.

Kent was created on the sixth month in 38; "the Bat's," creation on May 1939.

When "Hood" kills a criminal "Todd" leaves a playing card w/a red hand on it … that says, "The red hand of justice strikes!"

Hood & Scarlett fought Robin and, "the Bat".

Scarlett was a young red headed female with a plastic mask fused to Scarlett's face!

Readers'd decided that they liked the new hip version of, the "Bat", named "Hood!"

"Red" Hood got his own "graphic" book series which-is excellent for a character that once…droves of persons'd written to get killed if you think of it!

Todd has come a-long way from being a side "note" in, the "Bat's", history until Hood became a hip newer version of, the Bat.

At the very least "Todd's" calling his self a crime-fighter.

"Todd" is obsessed with getting justice but Hood gets justice in a way because of "Todd's" obsession.

"Todd" is a crime-buster however questionable in morality. … . .

- - -30- - -

D. Approx Count 300

56 Cottage Three 2013 G.

W _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

AfterWords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

D Approx Words Count... ...800

Four C. Road A Three 2012 D M

M. Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

_CARTOON_ CRISIS**.**

by

Mark Walt Meredith

There stood the Batman Mr. Wayne looking simplified in Mr. Wayne's detail as if the Batman were a cartoon and in truth he was. … as if the Batman were drawn by God ... and God were a cartoonist that had style, had scribbled a really quick drawing of the Batman. … was as if God **sketched** a really quick super-hero and every scribble was perfect with minimal lines drawn. The Batman was "square jawed" and muscular, having a barrel chest, and a "football-player-like," bigger upper-body looking like the Batman were drawn as if spray-painted by a "perfect graphitic artiste". This was the Batman from the cartoon based on "the first" Batman movie. This was how the Batman looked in BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES. Any questions kids? I didn't think so. In the crowd all around the Batman stood other characters from BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES: Clark Kent Kal-El Superman; Zatanna Zatarra; Barbara Gordon Batgirl; the Creeper; the first Robin now called Nightwing, young Mr. Grayson; Edward Nygma and Selina Kyle the Catwoman, the Weather Wizard, Doctor Polaris and Jonah Hex. From the Legion of Super-Heroes cartoon, there was Karate Kid, Bouncing Boy, Duo Damsel, Saturn Girl, Dreamer, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Timber Wolf, Kid Chlorophyll, Cosmic Boy, Mon-El and Blok. From the BATMAN/SUPERMAN ADVENTURES: Supergirl, (Tim Drake) Robin 2, Wallace West the Flash, Kyle Rayner Green Lantern 1, Solar Boy, Live Wire and the Prankster. From the cartoon, YOUNG JUSTICE there was Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Dr. Fate. You have entered now the chambers deep inside of Green Lantern I's Watchtower Satellite made up of Green Lantern I's magic green flame for the Justice League of America: Frontier Unlimited. Here the power groups have assembled, the Justice League of America: Frontier, the Outsiders, Legion of Substitute Heroes and Young Justice. Kyle Rayner Green Lantern "1" shone a green ion "spotlight" across the ceiling in the edge of the large chamber the "superhuman heroes" were gathered in trying to turn the satellite invisible in parts to find a power engine that could be keeping the "city" running. Cosmic Boy used Cosmic Boy's "Legion flight ring" to soar along a green "metal" catwalk on the side of the room. Cosmic Boy thought aloud to the other "super-humans" in the room, "This satellite was a city on the outside! Inside this satellite there must be like 25 miles from one side to the other"!

Victor Sage (the Question) was standing on the green catwalk watching Clark El fly past over-head after "the Legion Hero member" called Cosmic Boy.

Clark called Cosmic Boy, "Cosmic Boy, hello, remember me, Clark from Smallville, Kansas"?! Victor Sage didn't listen to the rest of "the word exchange," instead wanting to concentrate on seeking out "some great heights" to stand on. Victor had an addiction to great heights and standing on building-tops. Victor "dipped" under the railing and walked along a row of green pipes, closer to the edge of where the rows of pipes ended and there was an edge next to a "small drop". The small "cliff" was close enough to a building edge for now. We will "look" back in on Victor later in the story. For now "we look in on" the super villain Dr. Polaris …. .

"Polaris" suddenly decided that perhaps the one who had brought them all there was may-be monitoring. "Doctor" impatiently said to the people in the chamber, "The 'Doctor' doesn't like being kept waiting! I **demand** to see whom-ever brought us here, together… **now**!"!

The Superboy clone and Aqualad stood at the end of the two catwalks on the floor of the huge chamber. "Conner" Kon Superboy spoke, "Aqualad**,** _**do**_ you believe the pleas of this mysterious person whom brought us together are true pleas"?

Aqualad replied, "...

Meredith-2 _CAR..._.**.**

The End

D Approx Count 100

"Four G Rd Apartment" 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri T. Lines Count 200

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Short Introduction to

the

12 Labors of

Mr. 

Kent ... "... Kal-"El ALL STAR SUPERMAN...A Short Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The head scientist at the new P.R.O.J.E.C.T. "Cadmus" laboratories helps pilot a star craft to get a piece of the sun! However "mad genius" Lex Luthor has put a covert agent on board the "sun craft!" Who is the agent?! Probably that genetically manipulated synthetic living android that Lex Luthor is controlling with a virtual reality suit! You know him ...he's that guy on the right who's going to blow up the ship with his powers and is fighting Superman with his powers! Read it and write me some mail about how much ya' liked it! The novel-ization retelling of All-Star Superman 1 through 12! Rated for "Kids" by The Comic Code Authority! Rated "Fun" by me!

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. Words Count 700  
Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

"A

SPECIAL EXTRA! THE

12 LABORS OF SUPERMAN?! (ALL-STAR SUPERMAN) AN ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE POEM,"

by

Mark W. Meredith

Lex Luthor "... scientist" genius, was supposedly working "for the government..." wearing a "telemetry" suit..., Luthor "performed" the speech made and movement... of a genetically altered human ...the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to "hyper-light-speed."

Meanwhile ...the "main scientist" of the "new" Project: Cadmus ... a moon base complex lab called merely P. R. O. J. E. C. T. ... whose director is Professor Lenardo Quintum ... was on a planned expedition to the sun in order to capture some of the sun's atomic flame.

Like the Ray Bradbury short story "THE GOLDEN APPLES OF THE SUN", the space craft that was getting some "star fire", the craft which Lenardo Quintum had named the "Ray Bradbury..." and one of the ...it turns out "genetically" altered of the two pilots had began to swell up and say that he was genetically engineered by_ scientist genius_ Luthor to be and know that he was a genetic "Suicide Bomb-ER".

He was literally blowing up and about to reach "critical mass."...

... However", Mr. Kent" El, Superman was on his way... already.

By the end of Luthor's well-timed speech Mr. Kent El was at the sun-craft

"Bradbury" and the Suicide "Bomb"-ER took over the speaking, going by the genetic knowledge programmed into "the Suicide Bomb" as the gene bomb tackled "Kent" into the airlock that Kent was coming out inside from.

The "Suicide Bomber" said that he was genetically programmed to explode and that Kent wasn't going to stop the "Suicide" Bomb from his manifesting the Gene-bomb's lifetime's achievement that was in his genes, and he wanted.

Kent retorted that, "Who said that Kal wanted to stop The 'Suicide' Bomber?!" then ordered for "Lenardo" Quintum to, "Open the airlock."

Outside of the sun-"ship's" magnetic shields Kent got the "Suicide Bomb" off of Kent by using Kent's heat vision to release a magnetic / electric blast and make the Suicide Bomber self-destruct himself.

Kent then expanded his magnetic field around "Bradbury" in a "force" field that magnetically pulled the sun craft after Kent as Kent flew "Bradbury" away from the explosion and safely back to Earth's moon.

How was, Superman, Clark able to shoot electricity out from "Kal-"El's "Superman" eyes?

Lenardo Quintum noticed and decided to do some tests of, Superman's, health.

P. r. o. j. e. c. t. labs put Kent under a press ... increasing and increasing the strength.

The laboratories were up to 200 quintillion tons of pressure and rising ... three times Kent's usual strength when Lenardo Quintum came up and told Kent that Kent had gotten too much of the sun's energy that was causing Kent's solar battery flesh cells to burst one by one until there was only one outcome... death.

Lenardo Quintum's worker in genetics said that it was too bad that P. R. O. J. E. C. T. labs didn't have Kent's genetic code studied and the knowledge stored in a computer bank because then P. R. O. J. E. C. T. could grow another Kent.

P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had already made Bizarro clones as workers at P. R. O. J. E. C. T. lab facilities that double as an army of Bizarro soldiers that can try to help after Kent died but that was some " kind of " all P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had so far.

Lenardo Quantum wanted to save Kent but if Lenardo Quintum ended up not finding a cure "Lenardo" Quintum promised that Lenardo Quintum would find some way to carry on Kent's legacy of protecting earth.

Luthor had tricked Kent into veritably "killing" Kent's self.

NEXT, ... ALL-star SUPERMan ... TWO **"SUPERM****an's**** SECRET ROOM..."**

- - -30- - -


End file.
